


Kinktober: Cockwarming

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Feeding Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja visits Julian at his clinic on a busy day.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Kinktober: Cockwarming

“Oh!” The orderly at the front desk stands up so quickly I worry they might fall over. “Oh, you’re Reyja!”

Uh oh. My reputation precedes me. What has Julian been spreading around his clinic that my appearance here would spark such a reaction? “Yes?”

“Dr. Devorak said you might drop by sometimes. He described you, um, very vividly!”

For fuck’s sake. “Uh, yeah. He does that.”

They brush frizzy lavender hair out of their eyes. It takes several adjustments before the strands stay put behind their ear. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous. I haven’t been here for very long, and it’s such an honor to meet you, and, and, and to work with your husband, and—”

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” I smile and shift the box I brought containing lunch for me and said husband to my other hand. “I just came in to eat with him today. Is he in his office?”

“Yep!” Their face falls. “Well, um, at least I think he is. Let me go—”

“No, no, really, it’s okay. I’d hate to be responsible for taking you away from your duties. I know my way around, anyway.”

“If you’re sure… It wouldn’t take long, promise!”

“Hey, if anything I’ll get to surprise him when he comes back, right?” I start making my way around the counter before they answer.

“Oh, good idea! Good luck!”

I’m almost certain they wave at me as I walk off, but I don’t turn back. They can’t be older than about twenty, barely of age to start working. Nothing makes me feel more out of the loop than the near-constant flow of interns and orderlies coming through the clinic nowadays. Everyone seems to be scrambling to work with the famed Dr. Devorak before he leaves Vesuvia in the spring. I told him we shouldn’t have put the word out so soon, but he insisted.

His office is down a back hallway, the second door on the right. No windows, walls lined with bookshelves and papered with medical diagrams. He retained enough magic from our journey into the realms of the Arcana to learn a handful of useful spells, including one that casts golden light perfect for illuminating spaces as cluttered with flammable material as the room in which he spends most of his working hours. Charts and lists overflow their folios in blatant disregard of the other rooms devoted solely to patient records just down the corridor, and a massive potted plant rules one corner, thriving despite the lack of sunlight.

Julian doesn’t seem to hear me come in. He’s scribbling madly onto a sheet of parchment so long it curls onto the floor on my side of the desk, checking his facts in one of the three books I can see scattered around him. He doesn’t look up when I close the door either, but mutters something about bone setting techniques before raising his voice to a more audible level. “Just give me one moment and I will… can also use… gutta-percha…”

Oh, Jujubee.

“Right! Now, how can I— Reyja!” He finally looks up, releasing his pen only to scramble after it when it rolls towards me. He catches it right before it falls, leaning almost all the way over the desk. With a few short steps I can guide him into a kiss just by lifting his chin. Tension, built up over a busy morning, melts from his muscles as he sighs into me and he drops the pen anyway, taking my face in both hands and deepening the kiss like it’s been weeks since we last saw each other instead of a couple of hours.

“Hi, lovely,” I murmur, smiling against his lips when we break apart.

“Darling,” he responds. His gentle fingers stroke through my hair as his eyes dart between mine. He doesn’t wear his patch anymore; his plagued eye is a badge of honor now, not the mark of a fallen man. “How wonderful to see you!”

“Oh, is that what you were trying to tell me with such a sweet greeting?”

“Our long separation has turned me subtle, I’m afraid. You'll have to break me of that nasty habit...” He trails his hand down my jawline as he leans back in his chair and flips his many books closed, raising one eyebrow into its trademark cheeky curve. “If you know how.”

I set our lunch in the emptiest spot I can find. “Sounds like a challenge, Doctor.”

Julian steeples his fingers and peers at me through the gaps, trying to gauge how serious I am. “Only if you want it to be, my dear.”

When will he learn that I’ll always want to fuck him? “Lucky for you, I know a couple things we could try that might make you a little more willing to share your feelings.” I shift a stack of medical journals off the seat of his extra chair and drag it over to the desk. Bending over the back of it, far enough for him to see well down my shirt, I grab the end of the parchment he was working on and start winding it into a scroll. “I have a fair amount of experience in that area, you know.”

His eyes follow my twisting hands until I offer him the document. He takes it and stows it in his desk, clearing his throat as a telltale flush rises to his cheeks. I know what that means, and sure enough, when I glance between his legs, he’s already visibly hard. I wonder if he was hard before I even got here; it's more than likely, knowing where his mind tends to wander. His tight doctor’s uniform is useless for hiding anything below the waist, but he looks fantastic in it.

I soften my gaze to meet his again. He’s blushing fully now, well aware of where I was looking. “I really did just come to bring you lunch.”

“I know, my love.” He squirms in his seat, trying to adjust himself. “It’s, ah, it’s been a long day. It truly has felt like ages since I left this morning.” He smiles, then bites his lip. “And even longer since I touched you.”

I glance over my shoulder at the closed door then stretch across the desk to mesh his fingers with mine. “Do you even want to eat?”

“No.” He rubs his thumb across the back of my hand. “But I know I should.”

“What if I fed you?”

His eyes widen comically before he lets his eyelids fall to half-mast and reaches for my other hand. “You spoil me, darling.”

“I take care of you. There’s a difference.”

“Either way, I reap the rewards and leave you bereft.”

I shake my head. “I love you, Juley. I want to do things for you. All sorts of things. There’s no bereavement involved on any level; seeing you happy makes me happy.”

“Seeing you happy makes me happy as well, love. Where does that leave us?”

“I think it leaves us right where we are: making each other happy by making each other happy.”

He squeezes my hands and laughs. “I can’t argue with that.”

“Good. Then get comfortable.”

Lunch isn’t anything special — I bought some rye bread in the market on my way over with some stuffed mushrooms left over from last night — but it’s all filling and easy to eat. I call flameless heat to my hands and pass them over the box until everything’s palatably warm, then pick up one of the mushrooms and hold it out for Julian to take. He smiles at me before curling the bite-sized morsel onto his tongue, making a show of licking my fingertips for the strings of cheese left behind. I feed him at least half of the box, one by one, before he stops me.

“I want to be sure you have enough, darling. Will you take the rest?”

“Only if you’re full.”

He rubs his stomach, grown plumper with regular meals though he’s still lithe and lean, and nods happily as I break the loaf of bread and leave most of it for him anyway, folding the other in with the remaining mushrooms. I learned a long time ago that he’ll eat if there’s food around. Otherwise he won’t think about it until he gets home.

“Thank you, Rey.”

There’s so much love and tenderness in his voice that I stop to look at him. He’s watching me with his head resting on one hand, sagging over his desk with a dopey grin.

“You’re so wonderful,” he sighs, meeting my gaze after a moment. “Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I am to have blundered my way into your shop that night.”

I set the box aside and walk around the edge of his desk to drop into his lap, his chair squeaking in protest at my added weight. “You blundered your way into my heart, too.”

“And you waltzed into mine.”

He pulls me against him, resting our foreheads together, and my arms wind around his neck to hold me there. “Ha, if that were true you would’ve run screaming in the other direction. If anyone’s aware of my dancing capabilities, or lack thereof, it’s you.”

“Ahhh, all you need is practice, my dear. Practice I’m more than willing to assist with.” His nose meets mine as he leans in to kiss me, putting a gap in the conversation until we pause for breath.

“I’d rather any bruises I inflict on you be purposeful and consensual,” I murmur.

The sliver of gray visible in his eyes grows smaller as his pupils widen with desire. “Mmm, I don’t care how they get there, so long as they come from you.”

“You don’t mean that. What if I pushed you off the palace veranda?”

“Then I probably deserved it.”

Despite myself, I laugh, and he laughs with me before burying his face in my neck, his strong hands gliding across my back as he mouths kisses into the sensitive skin of my throat.

After a little while, I comb my fingers through his hair to get his attention. “You’re being awfully subtle again, Jujubee.”

He can’t tear himself away from kissing me long enough to answer all at once. “Am I?” The heat of his lips ghosts across my collarbone. “I did say—” He moves down to the dip in my clavicle. “—you would have to—” He moans as I shift against him, his cock seeking me through the thin fabric of his pants. “—mm, see what you could do about that.”

“So you did.” I tighten my grip on his russet curls and pull his head back. He’s flushed a delightful shade of pink, from his cheekbones to his sternum, and he whimpers at the loss of contact with me, his chest heaving.

“Oh, you look so pretty.” My other hand slides down into his lap to fondle him. “How soon will you be ready?”

He hisses at my touch and thrusts into it, desperate for the friction. “Soon!”

“Too soon?”

“N-no. I can last.”

Can he now? Brave words. “Alright. Finger me, then.”

Julian gasps but nods fervently, eager for any part of me. I let him undo the laces of my leggings and pull them down to my knees as I stand up and lean back, bracing myself against the desk. He scoots his chair forward and traces the creases where my legs join my hips until he meets coarse, dark hair. He groans in appreciation, then cups between my thighs, waiting for permission. I put my hand on his head again and gently grind myself into his waiting fingers.

His attention to my neck served us well and I’m already wet, though not quite enough to fuck comfortably. He works his thumb over my clit until my muscles are so tight, I can barely stand, most of my weight taken by the flat surface behind me. My first orgasm is small, though pleasant enough, and he lifts up my shirt to place a line of kisses down my belly while I recover from it.

“Another?” he asks breathlessly when I’ve relaxed. “Please, love, let me make you cum!”

“One more.” I want to be sure I won’t need it later, that I’m well and truly ready for him.

He can finger me properly this time and I finish both harder and more quickly. The slick that trails from me when he pulls his hand away is the evidence I was waiting for.

“That was nice, Juley, thank you.” I sink onto his lap again and scratch gently down his scalp with my fingernails. He trembles at the sensation, struggling to keep his hips still. “Oh, you’re excited, aren’t you?”

“I… I want to…”

“Show me.”

His hands shake with suppressed anticipation as he opens his trousers. He’s far beyond excited; his erection springs free before he unfastens the last button.

“Mm. You’re so hard already. I love it. Makes me want to feel you inside me, for as long as you can. D’you think you can do that?”

A whimper escapes him before he can clamp down on it, but his cock jumps eagerly at the prospect. “Yes,” he breathes. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

I kiss his forehead and take him in hand to guide him into me. He wraps his arms around my waist as he feels my heat envelop him and lets out a long, strained sigh against my chest when my ass settles onto his thighs.

“Oh, that’s good, ‘Bee. That’s so good.” I squeeze tight, testing his resolve. He whines and holds me closer, but his hips stay put on the chair. “You’re doing so well.”

“Want to,” he says softly, muffled in my shoulder. “Need to be good for you.”

I press my cheek against his head and toy absently with his curls, enjoying the fullness of him within me. We don’t do this nearly often enough. I think we should make a habit of—

Someone’s coming. There’s someone walking down the hall. No, running. And they wouldn’t be running for patient records.

Julian has just enough time to lift his head before the door opens and the orderly from the entrance bursts in, a sheaf of papers in their hand and their spectacles askew. Behind his desk, I don’t think they can tell what we’re doing, but I can’t be sure. I do know that I can’t get up without revealing my entire bare ass to them, I can’t turn around with his cock in me, and the poor kid would almost certainly die of embarrassment if they knew what they just walked in on.

“Play along,” I whisper into his ear while the frazzled orderly fixes their glasses. “They won’t know.” I turn my head and shoulders as far as I can, keeping my hips still, to look towards the intrusion as Julian tries to calm his burning blush.

“Dr. Dev— oh! Reyja! I thought you’d… Oh, oh dear, I’m interrupting something, aren’t I?”

Julian and I exchange a quick glance. “No, Ophie, you can come in. My partner and I were just, mmm, having lunch.”

“No, yeah, I was at the front when she came in. Hi again, Reyja!”

I give an awkward wave and a tight smile, trying not to laugh. “Hi.”

“Hi! Anyway, Yusef said that I should give these to you, Doctor? Well, he said to leave them in the box by your door, but I figured that if you were here, I should just give them to you.”

In my attempts to keep a straight face, I contract around Julian again, making him startle and drive his fingers into my hips. His ears are bright red.

“Ahhh, right,” he says. “Of course. Um, you can, ah, you can…” He widens his eyes at me, begging for help, but I can’t think of anything. He swallows when I give a small shrug and turns back to Ophie. “You can bring them here and I’ll look them over.”

He leans as far across the desk as he can manage to take the papers from their hand, holding me to him with one arm so I don’t slide off his lap. The closer they get, the higher the risk they’ll see something they shouldn’t. I can tell he isn’t reading a single word as he scans the first page, but if Ophie notices anything amiss, they keep it to themself.

“Yes, well, this all seems correct,” he announces, offering the papers back. Beads of sweat dribble down his temples as he stretches his arm out.

“Okay, great! Oh, wait, Yusef said one of them needed your signature?”

This is too much. Julian’s eyes meet mine again, a thousand pleas in their gray depths. But his cock is still diamond hard, stiff and pulsing inside me, and it’s far more tempting to tease than to offer my assistance in this comedy of errors. I roll my hips in a slow circle, pretending to look at the pages with him. He breathes a near-silent curse next to my ear and I smile, picking up the pace as I reach down to flip the paper over, since his other hand is still occupied making sure I stay balanced. There, along the bottom: a signature line. He scans his desk for the pen he was using when I came in until a frown wrinkles his brow, followed by mortified realization. He checks on Ophie, currently engrossed in a book on scabs he had lying open on a shelf near the door, before he leans into me.

“I dropped the pen. Damn it all, Reyja, I dropped my pen!”

“You don’t have another pen?”

“No!”

“Why don’t you, of all people, have more than one pen?”

His eyes shift from side to side, embarrassed by the question. “I… well, I lose them too quickly.”

“Oh my god.” I press my cheek to his forehead for a moment. One more facet of this ridiculous situation and I won’t be able to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

“What?”

“How the fuck are you still hard through all of this?”

He blinks owlishly at me. “I don’t think I truly made it clear how happy I am to see you today.”

“Oh, Juley.” Well, now I feel bad. But I can make it up to him. Clearing my throat, I bury my fingers in his hair again and rest my other hand on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, Ophie?”

They take a moment to register their name, but slam the book shut and push their spectacles up the bridge of their nose as soon as they realize I called. “Present! Oh, I mean, yep?”

“We actually were in the middle of a… something, when you came in, so Dr. Devorak will sign these and get them where they need to go before the end of the day, okay?”

“Okay, great! Sounds good, Reyja. Thanks!”

I wave them out the door, saying goodbye several times before they finally shut it behind them, and turn back to find Julian staring at me just like he was earlier, so soft and gentle I can almost touch the feeling floating between us. “What?”

“I love you so much, my dearest.”

Humming happily, I hug him to my chest and start grinding my hips into his again. “I’m sorry for drawing this out.”

He moves his hands to the sides of my ass, guiding my motion. “I would’ve told you if it was too much. Or too little.”

“How close are you?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

Julian lifts his head from the comfort of my breasts and grins. “On just how subtle you want me to be.”


End file.
